Survivors
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: You're a twelve-year-old Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil fan, and you've lost everything. You have no idea how you survived up until now during the zombie apocalypse. You were starving so you attempted to steal food from a survival group, but little did you expect to get caught. And you didn't expect the group you tried to steal from to be none other than The Fantastic Foursome.
1. Accepted into the group

**AN: I'm probably gonna get murdered for not continuing my other stories but News Flash: They're really long chapters. This is just a random idea that came to me when I was watching a Lets Play of The Walking Dead 400 days. Enjoy!**

Your name is...Well, could be anything, but lets just say its Katie Banister. You're twelve years old, and an obsessive Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil fan. You liked most of their friends too, but nothing matches the awesomeness of Dan and Phil. Not that it matters these days. They're Youtubers, and the internet hasn't been up in months. They're probably dead by now. Your family are also dead. They didn't believe that the apocalypse was happening, so they didn't protect themselves properly and got eaten. You ran away long before that. You survived this long by becoming everything you never wanted to: A thief and a murderer. You suppose killing zombies doesn't really class as murder, but it feels like it. And...well, you steal from other survivors. It kills you to do it, but you can't survive otherwise. All you have is a backpack with one set of clothes, a book on survival (You used to go to Guides **[AN: I believe its called girl scouts in America?**] and that's where you got it from. It only says survival in the wild, but its still quite useful.) a pocket knife, and a sketch book with your fan art and fanfictions in. They were the only solid link you had to your old life. Your friends were dead, you had to take them out as walkers. (Hey, why not make this sound like The Walking dead? That's pretty much what it is. ) Some part of your heart broke at seeing them like that, and then stabbing them in the head. You'd tried raiding gun stores but there weren't much of them about, and most were already empty. Seems older, more intelligent survivors got there first. Anyway, you don't really have anything left now. No home, no friends, no family, and no Dan or Phil to make you feel better. You've lost everything. But hell, you were going to stay alive, and the walkers'll pay for what they did.

You'd been walking since you'd ran from your parents's house, and your shoes were worn out, but you weren't risking barefoot. You had no idea where you were, but you were pretty sure it was ages away from your old house. You hadn't stolen anything in a while, but that was because you hadn't seen sign of any survivors since weeks ago. You were starving, and that's why you sneaked into this group's 'base' as soon as you sighted it. You were just stuffing some food into your backpack when the door of the small pantry you were in burst open. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" The person who opened it shouted. You stopped, turned and put your hands in the air. You could've screamed. Standing there, a gun in shaking hands, was your favorite blue-eyed, dark haired youtuber, wearing the familiar lion shirt.  
"P-Phil?" Your voice shakes, because_ it couldn't be._ How could he have survived?  
"How do you know me?" The anxiety about what he may have to do with that gun was clear in his voice, and he tried to sound intimidating. "I-I was a fan of you and Dan, before...Before all_ this_." You answered. You could've sobbed with relief because_ he was alive_. You hadn't lost everything after all. Phil stared at you. "You better come with me. I don't...I don't want to hurt anyone even though-...even though people are stealing things. And I just hope Dan doesn't..." He trailed off. You nodded and followed him, leaving your backpack. You were either going to be let go, which was highly unlikely, accepted into the group or killed. You'd seen people do it. They seemed to live with that rule. Unfortunately, being killed was usually what the thieves got. "I thought you were dead." You said suddenly. Phil gave you a sideways glance, and then returns his notice to straight forward. "Where are your family?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.  
"Dead. So are my friends, b-but they turned into walkers and I had to...Had to..." God, you couldn't finish the sentence. Phil looks at you sympathetically. "I'm sorry." He said, while pushing open the door of a diner and gesturing for you to go in. You did. "Don't be.I knew it would happen anyway. Eventually."  
"Guys!" Phil called. You watched as Dan, Chris and PJ came into the main room of the diner.  
"Phil, who's this?" Dan's voice was quiet, and it surprised you that one of your favorite youtubers could sound so calm, yet so intimidating. "I don't know. I caught her trying to steal supplies but..."  
"Phil, don't even say it. We can't-"  
"She's only a kid, Dan! She's lost everything, and she was a fan! She cares about us! She thought we were dead, Dan!" Phil was getting tearful. There was a silence, and you spoke up.  
"Phil, it doesn't matter. I've stole and murdered. I deserve to die."  
There was another silence. You doubted anyone else they'd had to kill accepted that fate so easily. "No one deserves to die." Phil said, after a while. He put a hand on your shoulder then turned back to his friends. "We aren't killing her."  
Dan grew frustrated. "Phil, we can't let her go either. "  
"Well then I suppose she's staying here then."  
"Phil-"  
"I said," Phil was angry by this time, and his voice was very firm. "She's staying here." He obviously wasn't taking no for an answer. Chris and PJ had watched this whole encounter in silence. After a while, Dan spoke. "Fine." You couldn't express your relief about that. "Thank you, oh god,_ thank you!_" You said.  
"Don't think you're safe just yet." Dan started circling you like a shark circling its prey, and you watched him carefully. You loved him, but if he made a move you wouldn't be afraid to use your knife. "What's in keeping you for us?"  
"I'm a twelve-year-old girl and I've survived up until now. My name is Katie. I can't even remember the last time I cried, because I'm not weepy about the situation. I kill walkers and salvage everything I can and continue walking. I don't even know where I was going now, but I know I haven't stayed in one place. My friends and family are all dead, and so are most of the people I've met along my way, so I don't have a group." You watched Dan closely. He grinned.  
"You do now."

**AN: Good? Bad? Incredibly stupid? Review if you liked this, which I highly doubt.**


	2. Best friends, confusion and Pringles

**AN: Hey! We're back again. And introducing a new character! You probably aren't even reading this, and good for you, because I just blab on about nothing in particular. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

You are now Lucy Harrison. You're twelve and you're trapped in a bus. You'd wanted to escape from everything, to get to a harbour and get the hell out of here. You'd heard America wasn't dealing with this. You had a friend in Turkey, and one in Germany. Of course, you knew how to get to none of those places, and you weren't really a good driver. So yeah, you'd been going for ages and you can't remember exactly what happened but the bus is on its side and you're pressed up against the door of the little cubicle where the driver sits.

When you were driving the things you saw broke you. People getting eaten, people killing each other or even _themselves_. The screams still rang in your ears when you slept. You knew your twin was dead, and most of your other friends too. You'd seen your best friend Katie fighting the zombie version of them. You saw past the mask she wore as she stabbed, punched and kicked her way away from them. She was breaking. She was going to break and something really bad was going to happen. You'd just kept driving.

But now you worried. She was on her own. You knew how she could get. How she could come so close to breaking. You hoped to God she hadn't been killed, or _worse_, done it herself. Who're you kidding? She's obviously gone. You almost were too. You hadn't eaten or drunk in weeks, and the zombies couldn't get in, but you couldn't get out either. Being you really sucks. When you'd said that to yourself before, you were confused and depressed. This was different. This stuck to you like super glue. _Everyone you loved is one cares about you. You have a knife. _No! You were better than that. _It'd be so easy. Just a couple of cuts and there'll be no more pain._ Shut up, shut up, shut up!_Come on, its not like anyone's left to miss you. You don't even have Dan and Phil now._Stop it! OK, just stop. You had to block that voice out.  
For Dan and Phil.  
For your parents.  
For your twin.  
And for Katie.  
But these days, that voice seemed to be making more and more sense. Yet...yet the Katie in your mind says different. The little voice that symbolises your best friend said the same thing she would. **Don't listen. Get out and fight and find me and everyone else. Live, Lucy. You can do it, I know you can. Rise above everything. I believe in you, and I need you now more than ever. Come on, girl, get out! I need you!**  
That voice was the only reason you had to live. Because if you meant as much to her that she does to you, then she would sure need you right now.

With that, you kicked the glass window until it broke and climbed out. Luckily, there were no zombies near your area, and if there were, it'd take them at least fifteen minutes to get there. And you had to be long gone before that. You pulled your knife out of your backpack. It was only a small one, and it sucked when you had to attack from long distance, but it was still useful. It was a pocket knife, given to you by your best friend. You knew she had one just the same. You just hoped she'd used it well. You slung your black backpack over your shoulder and ran for it. You didn't know where you were really going. It'd be basically impossible for you to find Katie. She could be anywhere in the whole of the UK. **Think about it, where would I go first?** Towards London, of course. Towards Dan and Phil. Sometimes you know you couldn't survive without that voice.

* * *

You'd been running for at least five hours in the direction of London and that was bad. That was real bad. You hadn't eaten in two weeks! Of course running would make you weaker. You leaned on your knees to catch your breath and you're feeling terribly dizzy. Suddenly you hear running footsteps, and you know survivors kill each other but you don't have enough strength to run any more. Then you hear a voice, the voice that spoke in your head and told you what to do in your head, and you're sure your heart skipped a beat. "Lucy? God, is that you?!" Your best friend's worried and surprised and confused voice is the last thing you hear before everything goes black.

* * *

**Katie's POV  
**You heard a quiet squeak escape your lips, and you knew why you did that. You were staring out of the window absent-mindedly and you see a girl running. She stopped and stooped, leaning on her knees and breathing heavily. Then you saw her face. _THAT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!_  
You burst out of the doors and sprinted to the smaller girl as fast as your legs would carry you. "Lucy?God,is that you?!" You almost screamed because she passed out in your arms. You drag her into the diner. "GUYS! COME QUICK!" The guys ran into the room, Dan even slipping on the floor because he ran too fast. (Dan was really overprotective of you and everyone else in the group. It annoyed the others, you could tell.) "What happened? Are you hurt?"  
"I-its my f-friend. I-I saw her across the street and I ran to her and she just...fainted."  
"I thought you said your friends were-"  
"She _was!"_  
"She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks."  
"Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious." You didn't mean to be mean, if that classes as mean, you were just worried and confused and _this couldn't be your best friend_ because you had to decapitate the walker version of your best friend with a pocket knife. But...Your pocket knife matched the one the unconscious girl had in a death grip. Phil helped you lay the girl on one of the weird couch-benches you get in diners.

It took a while for the girl to wake up. You'd been sitting beside her, because you needed to find out who this girl was. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, sleeping beauty."  
"...K-Katie?"  
"Yeah. Its me." Lucy sighed and sat up. You were pretty sure it was Lucy. "But how is it you?"  
"I have a twin, you idiot. I saw you but...I don't know why I didn't stop for you. God, I'm sorry!" She threw her arms around your neck and you returned the embrace because you'd missed hugging her, hearing her voice, and even just seeing her on the street. "Don't be. I'd have never found these guys if you'd of picked me up." You point a finger to Phil and Dan, who were standing at the door of the kitchen with faces that said: 'that's the cutest thing I've ever seen.' You almost laughed as you felt your best friend gasp. You couldn't express your happiness right now. "They're alive?!"  
"Yep." Suddenly , she pulled back and held you at arms length. She glared at your long-sleeved jacket ."Please tell me you didn't."  
"I didn't."  
"You know once you said that maybe I had a voice of you in my head that told me what to do?"  
"Yeah."  
"You were right. Though some of the things I did were far from bloody responsible." You grin.  
"Of course they aren't! I'm me, remember?"  
"Hey, you want something to eat?" Phil addressed your friend. She nodded and Phil disappeared into the kitchen.  
"How did you find me, anyway?" You asked. It confused you. How could she have known where you were heading when you didn't yourself?  
"I knew you'd head towards London. And Dan and Phil."  
"But I didn't even know where I was going! I swear you can read minds."  
"Yes, charlieissocoollike is right, women have mind-reading powers."  
"I'd hardly call you a woman. Your bloody twelve and you act about five!"  
"Like you can talk!" Phil reappeared with a tube of Pringles.  
"DAN YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE HAD THESE!"  
"Is it really huge, having Pringles?"  
"YES!"  
"Stop being a drama-"  
"Llama!" You and your best friend chorus at the same time. Dan grins at you.  
"So, you're really obsessive fans huh?"  
"Take a wild guess."  
"WE HAVE PRINGLES WE HAVE TO SHARE THESE! I think I have a movie from before all this let me check." Phil disappeared again. And then PJ came in.  
"Has Phil lost it?"  
"He found the Pringles."  
"Oh. So he's finding a movie?"  
"Yeah. You better get Chris." A head popped out of a random door.  
"You called?"  
"Phil found the Pringles."  
"I'm coming."  
Hey, a movie marathon in the middle of a zombie Apocalypse with your best friend and favorite YouTubers, with Pringles, why not enjoy it?

* * *

**AN: Next chapter we will watch Horror movies and scream a little and eat Pringles, so stick around! Don't worry, this is going to get a whole lot more dramatic soon! Review if, for some odd reason, you liked this. I'm sorry I know this is quite short but meh. Everyone who reviewed last time gets a cookie! *gives you guys cookies***


	3. Movie Marathon

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Its me. The writer who never updates on time. I'm going up my story list, updating when I can now, if you're a fan of any of my other stories. I haven't updated in a while because high school. High school ugh. Anyways, enjoy!**  
**~AP**

You were all sat on an old couch in the basement. You'd asked why you were in the basement, and got the response that the walkers couldn't hear anything down here. Huh.

Phil burst into the room with arms full of movies from before, well, the apocalypse. "GUESS WHAT I FOUND!"  
"And I thought you were the quiet one." Lucy laughed. Phil grinned and dumped the movies unceremoniously. Dan picked one of them up. "Phil, these are horror movies. You hate horror movies."  
"I've seen much worse than special effects now, Dan."  
"And these are rated 15! We have _kids_ now." You and Lucy exchanged a glance, and then started laughing so hard you cried. "What is it?" Dan demanded.  
"Oh, Dan, if only you knew!" You laughed, wiping a tear from your eye.  
"If only I knew what?"  
"We used to watch 15 rated all the time. Even some 18s if we were lucky. Though 12s and 15s are much more interesting." Lucy explained.  
"But you're _kids!_"  
"Dan, did you do things like that at their age?"  
"...Maybe."  
"So shut up."  
"Why're you taking their side?"  
"Because they want to have fun. Now shut up."

Dan sulked for a bit after that.

* * *

The movies included: Woman in Black, Cabin in the Woods, The Conjuring, Mama, Paranormal Activity 3 and Saw.

It wasn't like you hadn't seen them all before, but you pretended. Happiness was always pretend, you saw through it. Everyone who wasn't a corpse was dying inside.

You needed to stop. You were the only one awake now, and you were over thinking as the credits of Cabin in the Woods scrolled. Lucy was leaning on your shoulder, with an empty Pringles can in her hand, snoring softly. Dan had somehow ended up curled up on the floor like some sort of dog, Phil was snuggled under some blankets, PJ was hanging off the sofa arm and Chris somehow ended up on top of the TV. They all looked quite adorable to you, sleeping. They slept so peacefully and innocently.

It was strange how everything seemed to not have happened while they were sleeping. Every cute, innocent feature in their faces. You hoped their dreams were nice. You very rarely had any.

But then they had seen as much as you, right? At least close enough. Dan was only so strict about group rules during the day because he was scared. You realized that now.

Phil somehow kept his kind, innocent nature. He really was amazing.

It might be stupid and cheesy, but maybe, _just maybe_ everything could be OK.

**AN: I wanted to make a sort-of cute chapter? A very short sort-of cute chapter. Review if you liked.**


	4. Moving

**AN: Reviewers get cookies! Also, prepare yourself! There are lots of sad moments ahead. Feel warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

OK, so, you were wrong. Very wrong.  
It's definitely not going to all be OK.

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

You watched as Dan awoke. "Oh, hey." Dan yawned , stretching his arms. "You're up early."  
"I didn't sleep well." Dan sighed.  
"Yeah, I can tell. Hey, wanna help me make breakfast? And coffee. You look like you need coffee." Dan paused. "You're allowed coffee, right?" You laugh a little.  
"Yeah."

You were drinking coffee with Dan and conversing about life before the apocolypse.  
"So, how about your family then?"  
"Uh, well, my brother, he was great. He had a snake, a hamster and two budgies. Though they were really freaking annoying in the morning."  
"Language!"  
"Oh, shut up, I watch your videos, you say worse! Anyway, my little sister was really annoying. And Mum and Dad were super strict. But I loved them, I guess? It's really cheesy, I know." Dan looked at you with something that wasn't quite sympathy. "I don't know where they are now."  
"I don't know where my family are either." There was a silence as you looked at each other. Then, you spoke.  
"You're lucky, you know. You still have Phil and Chris and PJ."  
"...You have Lucy."  
"Yeah, but...She isn't _Lucy_ anymore. She's different. This has..._changed _her. I mean, it has all of us but, she isn't herself anymore. But PJ and Chris and Phil...They're still _them._ You're lucky, Dan. More than you know."  
"Yeah...But, before you came, they were different too. And...I worry about them, you know?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"It's just...I lost people, _we _lost people, that we cared about. And we lost something else too."  
"Everyone who's survived has."  
"And they're so weak sometimes, and I see it and it hurts to know I can't do anything about that."  
"I know."  
"But then there's you." Dan looked directly at you. "You, you're so young, but so...Strong."  
You stared at him for a minute, then turned away, staring at the closest wall. "No. I'm not. Not really. I just...pretend. I pretend because it's a habit. Ever since I ran away, all I've had is myself. Breaking down wasn't an option. B-but...I wish I-I could've h-helped more people. But I j-just watched them d-die a-and-" You felt hot tears spill down your cheeks as you remembered everyone you watched get devoured. Teachers, family, friends, classmates.  
"And they a-all c-come back a-as-" Dan pulled you into a hug as you sobbed.  
"Shhhh...Don't. Don't talk about it any more."  
"I-I'm s-sor-rry. I j-just-"  
"No. Don't be sorry. It's ok, Katie. It's ok."

* * *

You soon regained your composure. Crying on one of your favourite YouTuber's shoulder for fifteen minutes wasn't how you expected to start the morning. But when did anything ever go to plan these days?

Anyway, you were talking to Dan again whilst the others bustled this way and that, trying to occupy themselves with whatever they could find, when you heard a loud bang. "Oh _shit." _Dan cursed, running to the source of the noise. You followed, slinging your backpack over your shoulder (You still took it everywhere.) and pulling out your gun.

You heard Dan say again, but louder: "OH _SHIT_!" He turned and pushed you out of the room, slamming the door shut. "GUYS!" He shouted. PJ, Chris, Lucy and Phil came running.  
"What is it? What happened? Is anyone hurt?"  
"They're in! We need to get out. Now. And go far, far away." You nodded.  
"There's an RV up front, we can get out in that. If we go to Scarborough they usually have boats and we can get to America eventually."  
"Hopefully this isn't going on there."  
"Right, Katie, get Lucy in the RV, she's hurt and weak. Phil, get in the front in case we need a quick getaway. Me, PJ and Chris'll gather the biggest amount of supplies we can and hold them off until we're all in." You shake your head.  
"There's no way I'm just leaving you guys." Dan was exasperated as he looked at you.  
"Please don't make this harder than it already is." You looked at him, and he was staring at you pleadingly. You sigh, then nod.  
"Fine." You picked up Lucy bridal style and ran to the RV, with Phil closely following. As you got in, you slammed the door and put Lucy on a seat, then plopped down next to her. "Bridal style? You couldn't have just slung me over your shoulder or something like they do in the action movies?"  
"I didn't want to hurt you." Phil was sat down in the driver's seat, and the keys were already in the ignition. There was an awkward silence as guns went of and shouting was heard from the building that they were just in.  
"So, how was it where you lived, then?" Phil asked.  
"I ran away early. I wouldn't know." You said, looking out of the window at nothing in particular.  
"...It was bad." Lucy said quietly. "Really bad. People were running around, and screaming, and getting eaten and it was horrible."  
"How can you say all that without getting emotional or anything?" Phil said. "I mean, just between you and me, I actually cried a whole lot when Dan and I were running to get somewhere safe."  
"You had your best friend." You and Lucy said at the same time, and then looked at each other.  
"Does it really make that much of a difference?"  
"Yeah." You said. "It's sort of...there's no one to lean on. You have to completely rely on yourself, so crying or having a mental breakdown is just suicide. There's no one to protect you, say it's okay, nothing. It's hard but, I guess I can handle it? It's rather easy when you've gotten used to it."  
"Well, we're here for you now." Phil said. You smiled warmly.  
"I know." Suddenly there was a shout, and all three froze, staring at the door. It was pulled open by PJ.  
"IN, IN, IN!" Dan shouted from behind, shooting at one of those _things_. PJ scrambled in and dropped bags filled with supplies on a table. Next came Chris, doing exactly the same as PJ, and then sitting down, breathless. Dan seemed to be struggling to get in, kicking the walkers to stop them from getting in. You stood up and pulled out the pistol he'd given you, joining him at the door and shooting them off.

Suddenly, one grabbed Dan's leg and pulled him to the ground. He banged his head against the door and fell unconcious. "NO!" You screamed, grabbing him and trying to pull him in. His weight was a lot, but you managed to get him in and then slammed the door. Phil started driving immediately. You pulled Dan onto one of the long seats and checked him for a bite. You knew he would leave if he had one. He'd be afraid to stay, then turn and eat one of you guys. You let out a breath you weren't aware you were holding when you found none. Though he was bleeding a little from the gash in his head when he fell. You patched it up with a first aid kit PJ had brought in with his supplies, then sat down next to Lucy again.

"Is he OK?" Lucy asked quietly. You looked at her, then looked at the unconscious YouTuber sadly. "I...I don't know. I hope so." There was silence as Phil drove.  
"How are you so good at that?" PJ asked, after catching his breath.  
"Good at what?"  
"_That_." He pointed at Dan's patched up injuries.  
"Oh. That. I just...I guess I was always sort of a leader, with my friends, and when they hurt themselves I patched them up. So, I know how to. I guess."  
"Huh."

* * *

You had been driving for about an hour when Dan finally came back around. "Hey, sleeping beauty." Lucy said jokingly as Dan sat up. You rushed over to him.  
"Don't! You need rest."  
"I'm FINE!" Dan snapped, standing up. You couldn't have helped from looking hurt. But then, you got angry. "Stop treating me like a fricking baby!"  
"Oh, so this is what I get, is it?" You don't know where your anger was coming from but it had propelled you to your feet too. "For saving your life? Risking myself for you? Patching you up so you didn't DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!" Your voice raised with each word you said. Dan sat back down, looking surprised at your outburst. You sat back down next to Lucy, crossing your arms. There was an awkward silence, then Dan spoke. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He said quietly.  
"I'm sorry for shouting at you."  
"It's OK. We're cool now, right?"  
"Yeah. We're cool."  
"...It isn't going to be OK, is it, Dan?"  
"...No. No, I don't think it is."

* * *

**AN: So, this could've been longer. But it took forever to write! I'm trying to write longer chapters, really! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, I love you all! Review if you liked?**


End file.
